Beauty and the Viking 2
by LunarEclipse20
Summary: (NorwayXReader)This is the second part of Beauty and the Viking. A new chapter in 's life has just begun. Follow her through the ups and downs of being a country, and her relationship with Norway. Can she handle life as a country through out the decades?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Welcome to the second part of beauty and the Viking! If you haven't read 'Beauty and the Viking' I would suggest reading it before you read this part. It would make more sense. If you have then I thank you for reading the first part and now the second. I don't own any of the characters from hetalia. I hope you enjoy it! :-3

* * *

_ "_, this is a new chapter of your life starting to begin"_, she thought as land came into sight. What she saw on the land made her eyes go wide. A large town topped with snow stood before her, but the one thing that really caught her eye….was the castle not too far in the distance. It was like a snowy wonderland. Norway noticed her gazing in awe at the scenery and whispered in her ear, "That is where you will be staying", and pointed at the castle in the distance. She couldn't believe it. _ still saw herself as just your average villager, and not some important being. Many people in the town noticed the ships and came to the docks. The vessels docked and Vikings began to flood out. _ watched as some Vikings rejoiced with their families. Norway tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn to him. He put out his hand and she grabbed it. Norway led her out of the ship. People looked at Norway in awe and were confused when they saw _. She looked up at him. He didn't pay any attention to them, and just continued walking to where his horse was.

_"Why isn't he running to anyone?"_ she thought. Then she remembered that he had been around for centuries, and that he didn't have any family.

_"He's just like me…"_  
_ felt a pain in her heart at his loneliness and squeezed his hand. He stopped in front of his horse for a moment before squeezing her hand jumped up onto the horse and helped her on. He waited for Denmark and Sweden to ride up beside him, and took off into the snowy hills.


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived in front of the castle, _'s mouth dropped open. The castle was gigantic! Denmark noticed her expression and laughed.

"Haha, it is pretty nice is it not?"

"Pretty nice? It is amazing!" she responded. Some guards opened the doors. They all got off the horses and went inside. The castle seemed even larger on the inside than out. They all walked into a huge room and stopped when they saw a thrown at the end of it. There sat Harald Fairhair, the King of Norway. He glanced at _ before commanding all the guards to leave the room. After they all left, he motioned for Norway and _ to come forward. She hesitated before walking forth with Norway. They stopped in front of the king.

"…Hallo...Jeg heter _..."

Harald nodded at her slowly.

"…Orkney…"

His eyes widened and he looked at Norway. Norway nodded. Harald smiled at _ and greeted her warmly. She felt relief flood through her body and returned his smile. After Norway explained the situation to the king, they left the throne room and went upstairs. Denmark and Sweden followed. Norway stopped in front of a double-door.

"This is where you will be staying", he said as he opened one of the doors. _'s eyes went wide and she slowly walked into the room. There were two women standing on each side of the vanity.

"Who are they?" _ asked the three men standing in the doorway.

"They are your servants, and they are going to make you look royal", Denmark answered smiling. She glanced over at Norway and he just nodded.

"We will be back soon…there is something we have to take care of…" Norway said closing the door. _ turned to the two women and they smiled motioning for her to sit down. She felt a bit uneasy about sitting, but she sat down in the chair and her makeover began.


	3. Chapter 3

{A few hours later}

Norway, Denmark, and Sweden were on their way back to _'s room after a meeting between all the Vikings and the king. As Denmark pushed the doors open Sweden and Norway's eyes went wide. _ was sitting and talking with her servants. She was dressed up like royalty and her hair was neatly styled. The three women turned to the door, and _ walked over to Norway.

"Norway, does this outfit suit me?" she asked looking down at herself.

"…Any outfit does…" he responded. She looked up at him and smiled. The sound of horns suddenly blasted through the castle. Everyone left for the king's quarters. There was a room with nine chairs and Norway, Denmark, Sweden and _ filled some of them. King Harald was standing on the balcony above a sea of people. _ didn't know much Norwegian, but just continued to listen. After he finished speaking the crowd roared and he walked away. Norway whispered something to Denmark and Sweden before escorting _ back to her room. As soon as they entered her room she flopped onto her bed.

"What was it the king was speaking of?" she asked cheerfully. Norway was silent and just walked over to the window.

"…The new invasion plans for the Vikings…"

"Is that so? When do they leave?"

"…Tomorrow…"

_ sat up on the bed and her smile began to fade.

"…Aren't you leaving too?"

"…I am…"

"…How long will you be gone?"

"…I can not say an exact amount, but it will be a pretty long time…"  
There was a long silence before _ weakly whispered, "What about me and you?"

Norway began to walk over to her.

"You will stay here and improve your Norwegian, manners, and heal"

He stopped in front of her and she sadly looked down muttering, "Okay…"

Norway lifted her chin and gave her a little smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you before I depart?"

She nodded and patted the spot on her bed next to her. He lay next to her and she wrapped her arm around him. Norway lightly kissed her forehead before closing his eyes.

{The next morning}

Norway was at the docks with other Vikings preparing to leave. Many of them were saying goodbye to their loved ones. Norway just stood there gazing out at the sea.

"Norway!"

His eyes went wide and he turned to see _ standing at the dock below him. She was still asleep when he left for the ship, and he didn't expect her to show up. Norway got off the ship and walked over to her. Neither of them spoke or did anything until a single tear ran down _'s face. He cupped her face wiping away the tear.

" Jeg Elsker Deg _..."

"…I love you too…Lukas"

He quickly pressed his lips against hers and began to walk to the ship.

"Come back soon!"

He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder smiling.

" I will return as soon as I can"

He walked onto the ship. Even though many people were looking at _, she stood there until the ship left.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few centuries, many changes took place. Norway had returned and left many times, countries were invaded, many kings of Norway died and Orkney had healed. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, but things changed after Olav IV of Norway died. His mother united the kingdoms of Denmark, Sweden, and Norway to make The Kalmar Union. _ was uneasy about the union, but knew it would be the best for Norway since he was still healing from the toll the Black Death took on his population. Not too long after this, Orkney was given up to Scotland by King Christian I of Norway, Denmark, and Sweden. Norway ran onto the boat where _ stood. She turned to him with tears running down her face. He sent a glare at the King who looked away.

"Everything will be fine…he is your sibling…" Norway cooed comforting her.

"Sib…ling?" she questioned.

"mhm…I will come for you _...I promise"

"Promise?"

He nodded before being dragged off the boat. Orkney looked over the edge of the ship as it began to move. She smiled weakly at him before being escorted inside.

Over the years, Orkney and Scotland became very close, but she still missed Norway terribly.

_"He will come get me someday, and we will be together…He promised"_ she would always tell herself. As centuries passed Norway became only a faint memory to her.


	5. Chapter 5

_ had convinced Scotland to let he visit her old village alone. All the villagers of this century had moved down hill. She walked through the deadly silent village with a bunch of flowers in hand. She went into each home and placed a flower on each grave. Finally, she came upon her old home and slowly went inside. In the middle of the room was B/F Name's grave. She sat down on the old cot and gazed at the stone.

"…I have returned to see you B/F Name…"

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I know, I should have come sooner…but a lot has happened in the last few centuries…"

_ Weakly smiled.

"I have been living in the Kingdom of Norway just like I always wanted…You are probably wondering why I all of a sudden came to see you…I wanted to see you once more…even if you are…resting…"

_ began thinking of the last time she saw her friend.

{Flashback}

[40 years after _ left]

_Norway and _ decided to visit her old village. When they entered her home they were greeted by an old weak voice saying, "_? Is that you?"_

__ smiled and hugged her friend._

_"__B/F Name!__"_

_"You have not changed a bit!"_

_She pulled away and glared at Norway._

_"You! You better be treating my friend nicely! I may be quite old now, but I will still hurt you!"_

_Norway nodded and stood a good distance away from them._

_"How are you __B/F Name__?" _ asked._

_"I am fine, but even better now that you have visited! Look, I still have the bone from that deer you got me all those years ago!" she pulled out the antler of the deer causing Norway to cringe at the moldy bone. _ just smiled._

_"I'm like this bone in a way _..."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yep…I may get old and moldy, my presence will stay…! Er, Well not presence but more like bone…"_

__ giggled at her friend and Norway slightly smiled._

_{Flashback end}_

_ saw the remnants of the bone in the corner of the room and giggled. She stood and crouched down in front of the grave.

"I also wanted to give you these"

She placed two flowers on her grave and stood.

"I hope you have a peaceful rest…and don't fret…I will try to visit you again someday…"

She opened the door and glanced back at the grave smiling and saying, "Goodbye...B/F Name…"


	6. Chapter 6

As _ began her journey down the hillside, her mind began to wonder to thoughts of all the people she befriended in her life. She remembered her old friends in the village and how they used to play in the forest as children, the old woman who took her in, and the villagers who thought she was strange. _ never felt like she was normal and most of the villagers made sure that she never would be. Even though she had friends, she felt all alone. That feeling went away as soon as she met a viking in the forest. That viking was just like her, and ended up changing her world forever. That viking was Norway.

{A couple hours later at Scotland's castle}

Scotland and _ were having tea while watching the ocean waves. They normally would be chatting, but today it was eerily silent. Scotland took note of that and asked, "What is wrong? Something seems to be bothering you"

_ looked down at the tea cup in her hands sadly.

"W-Well…"

"You can tell me anything _"

"…It is about…Norway"

"What about him?"

"I…want to be by his side!"

She said feeling her confidence boost.

Scotland was silent for a second before chuckling and raising his cup to his mouth.

"Then why are you here?"

_ gave him a confused look.

"The Nordic king has yet to pay, and who am I to keep you imprisoned in this castle?"

While drinking from his cup he glanced at her with playful eyes. She smiled grabbing her bow and arrow and coat and ran outside._ looked at the landscape around her. Winter had just begun, and the land was covered in a blanket of snow. It reminded her of the day her Norway met. She smiled at the memory before bolting through the garden as quick as possible, and running into the forest. Suddenly, she heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow. _ froze and listened. The footsteps stopped. She took a couple more steps and froze once more when the footsteps started again. This time she heard what direction they came from and spun around preparing to fire an arrow. Her eyes widened and she lowered her bow and arrow.

"L-Lukas?"


	7. Chapter 7

There not too far in the distance stood Norway. He didn't move a muscle. All he did was gaze at her in awe as though she was just a dream. Her look of shock slowly faded away. _ narrowed her eyes and began stomping over to him.

"Lukas!" she growled gritting her teeth. He raised an eyebrow, but still didn't move. As soon as she was directly in front of him she started punching his chest.

"Why did you not come sooner?! You are terrible Lukas, absolutely terrible!"

_ voice faded away as she fell to her knees. Norway became concerned and got on his knees trying to comfort her.

"Do you not understand how much it hurts to be away from you for so long? It gives me a horrid pain here", _ sniffled placing a hand on her chest.

"…I understand…because it hurts me there too", Norway responded taking her hand and placing it over his heart. She looked up at him wiping away her tears.

"Does it really?"

He nodded and asked

"…Do you know why?"

Norway lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it.

"Without you by my side I feel alone, and like a part of me is gone…It is all because I love you"

_ grinned lightly blushing. She admired how he would speak more than usual whenever expressing affection.

"I love you too, and I am glad you came for me"

Norway gave her a small smile and helped her to her feet. The duo then began on their journey back to the nordic kingdom.

{At Kalmar union meeting hall}

Norway walked into the room with _ behind him. They walked in to see Sweden storming out of the room. Both glanced back at him before turning to see Denmark sitting at the head of the table with his king. A crown sat on top of his blonde hair.

"…Where is Sweden going?" Norway asked.

"He has decided to leave the Kalmar Union" Denmark answered.

"…What has caused this to happen?"

Denmark didn't answer.

"…If the union is breaking, I will be leaving too"

Denmark chuckled.

"…I am very sorry, but you are not going anywhere Norge"

Both Norway and _ stayed silent. They both knew Norway's rebellion would be stopped. She looked down to see Norway's hand form a fist. When she looked up she saw Norway glaring at Denmark's king before taking her hand and leaving the room. The Denmark-Norway union was now created.


	8. Chapter 8

Norway slammed the doors shut behind them and sighed resting against them.

"…Norway"

Both _ and Norway turned their attention to Sweden who wasn't standing too far away.

"…_, go make sure Emil is fine"

She unsurely nodded and headed up stairs to his room. As soon as she was gone, Norway spoke once more.

"…Did something happen while I was gone to Scotland?"

Sweden looked away.

"He did not tell you…?"

Norway shook his head causing Sweden to sigh.

"…My land was invaded by him…and he had many Swedish nobles and supporters of Sture killed…"

Norway's eyes widened slowly.

"His king did not enjoy the thought of me having too much freedom from the union…So he had many beheaded…he even had some killed by hanging them…"

Norway could here the anger and sadness in his voice. He looked down.

"…Do not feel bad about not being here when it took place…even if you were here it would have still happened…That is why I am leaving and taking Finland with me"

Norway looked up at Sweden.

"…I wish you the best of luck"

Sweden nodded in response.

"You too..."

He turned and walked down the corridor and out the door. Norway walked up stairs to Emil's room. He opened the door to see him playing with a puffin with _ sitting next to him. Emil smiled at him, and Norway slightly smiled back. He found it hard to smile when he knew many years of war were about to start.

A few years after that the Northern Seven Years' and Kalmar war took place. Then the Thirty Years' war happened. Not too long after that the Torstenson and Scanian Wars._ was happy to be back by Norway's side, but she still hated seeing him being controlled by the Danish king. She felt helpless, and could only sit and watch as the once friends fought against each other. The Napoleonic Wars was the one that changed everything.


	9. Chapter 9

The Battle of Leipzig led to the Treaty of Kiel, and in 1814 Norway was given to Sweden. This made Sweden and Finland joyful to have Norway joining their side, but Norway didn't like the thought of being in another union.

Norway stormed into his room where _, Denmark, and Iceland were having tea.

"I have no desire to be in another union" he growled.

Both _ and Denmark cringed at his tone. They had never heard Norway speak in such a dark voice. The room was silent as his words sunk in. He turned his attention over to Denmark and glared at him.

"You have yet to take any actions. Why is it that you have gone silent all of a sudden?" he asked in a venomous tone. Denmark nervously laughed saying, "I-I will assist you in any way I can"

Norway sighed calming down slightly.

"I will too, Norway", _ said.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at her words. He knew she had her own issues with other countries she was dealing with, but she still volunteered to help.

"…Thank you both…I will not allow myself to be placed in another union by force"

Norway, Denmark, and _ did all that they could to prevent the union. They actually thought they had a chance, but that chance was long gone when Sweden invaded Norway.


	10. Chapter 10

July of 1814 Sweden invaded Norway, and by August 14th Norway had surrendered. November 4th of that year the union between Sweden and Norway had been made. The treaty only included Norway meaning Iceland and many other islands were still part of Denmark. _ and Norway thought the union would ruin their relationship, but it didn't. She would go visit him in Sweden whenever she could. They also sent each other letters back and forth.

Since the late 1400's _ had been a part of Scotland, but she chose to stay with Norway for the past four-hundred years. Now that she could no longer be by his side, she decided to stay in Orkney and start building a society on her islands. This made the distance greater for her to travel to see Norway. She was unsure about her decision at first, but he encouraged her to continue improving her islands.

Over the years she became busier with her islands, and their relationship began to fade. She didn't visit him anymore and the letters stopped. _ was much stronger now, and could deal with being away from him. Even though he was nowhere near her, he was always in her mind. Norway was also improving his country, and becoming much stronger. He had kept close ties with Denmark and Iceland, but didn't see much of _. At first he missed her terribly, and he wanted to see her, but the both were just too busy. Norway just hoped for the day she would be by his side once more. What both of them didn't know was that they were going to be seeing each other a lot sooner than they thought.

{April 1940}

_ was currently having tea with England, Scotland, and Ireland. It was a nice break from all the stress of World War II. They were chatting happily until the phone rang. She answered it and the room fell silent. Her happy expression slowly melted away, and was replaced with a face of worry.

"I'll be right over!"

She was silent as the person responded.

"I don't care! I have to help him!"

_ slammed down the phone and grabbed her coat.

"What's wrong?" Scotland asked.

"That was Denmark. Norway is being invaded by Germany!"

At her words, the room suddenly jumped into action.

"I'll notify the allies" England said grabbing his coat.

"I'll go with England", Ireland added.

"I'll go with _", Scotland told them. Everyone ran out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Scotland and _ were flying to Norway. He looked over and saw her sadly looking out the window.

"…This war is tearing relations between countries apart…Countries that are so kind and shy like Ludwig are invading their own neighbors…"

"War changes people, _" he responded.

She glanced over at him staying silent. He sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm sure Norway is fine. He's a strong country"

She remained silent and just nodded looking back at the window. _ flinched. Scotland looked at her confused, and looked out the window. There were dark smoke clouds floating through the air. As they lowered closer to the ground they flew by someone. It was Germany. He was talking to a solider until his eyes flickered up to see them. He froze for a second before giving _ a twisted smirk. She had met him before, and she never thought she'd see such a scary expression from the country.

"Take us to the countryside! He knows of our arrival!" Scotland yelled to the pilot. They flew higher into the sky. He sighed and plopped back down in his seat.

"This is bad…really bad…" he muttered running a hand through his hair. Scotland looked up at _. She was still gazing out the window at the scene.

_"…We have to find Norway and get out of here before Germany finds us…"_Scotland thought.

They landed on an empty grass field. They looked around for a few minutes before finding a small cottage hidden in some woods not too far away.

"Stay alert. These people don't know if we're friend or foe", Scotland whispered. _ nodded in response. They took a few steps toward the cottage, and suddenly an old couple popped out of the doorway with guns in hand. Scotland and _ stopped. Before any move could be made, a voice called out, "_?"

Everyone froze. _ instantly recognized the voice and yelled back, "Lukas?!"

The couple lowered their weapons, and looked inside the house. _'s eyes widened when she saw an injured Norway appear in the doorway. She ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly as though telling her to never leave him again. War had brought the two together again.


	12. Chapter 12

{A few minutes later inside the cottage}

Everyone was in a bedroom sitting around the bed Norway was laying in. He and Scotland had been talking about the plans England had for the war. Norway glanced over at _. She was sitting beside the bed sadly looking down at her lap. He asked everyone to leave the room except for her. _ looked up at him and he patted the spot beside him. She sat next to him and whispered, "Is there something you need?"

He stared at her for a second before pulling her into a kiss. He pulled away quietly saying, "I want you back in my life _"

She looked away, and he gently moved her face back to his. Norway held her face in his palm and began to lightly caress it.

"…Look at you…you've grown, but yet you're still the same…I feel terrible for not being there to see your progression…"

A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"…I don't know how I was able to survive years of being away from you…"

"I'm sorry that I stopped visiting, and that war has brought us together", she responded. He gave her a small smile before pulling her into a hug. Norway explained that he and all the royalty of Norway were hiding out in the countryside. He would go to fight as soon as his wounds became more bearable. Suddenly, Scotland busted into the room.

"_ we have to go now! Germany has sent troops all over Norway just to look for us!"

"I can't leave Norway here!"

"Denmark is on his way to help right now! WE HAVE TO GO!"

"NO!"

Norway released his grip on her and she looked at him confused.

"Go", he stated.

"But Luk-!"

"Leave. Now. I don't want you here"

_ flinched at his words and stood to her feet. She looked at him hurt.

"Let's go!" Scotland yelled grabbing her and pulling her out the room. _ glanced at Norway once more before disappearing. He looked away. Norway couldn't handle the sight of her being hurt by his words.

"…I'm sorry…"


	13. Chapter 13

{On the plane back to Orkney}

The plane ride back to Orkney was silent.

"…How did you find out about Germany looking for us?" _ asked.

"An announcement on the radio was made…"

Silence entered the plane once again. It was quiet the whole ride back after that. A couple days later England, Scotland, and Ireland came to visit _ in Orkney.

"...Why have you all suddenly decided to visit me during the war? I already set up the Royal Navy Base like you asked"

"…We all think it's best if..." Ireland began.

"You didn't fight in the war", England finished.

Her eyes went wide and she narrowed them.

"Excuse me?!"

"Orkney, even Norway told you to stay away from him during the war", England continued.

"I don't care!"

"Look, we just want you to be safe", Scotland said.

"I have to help him!"

"No you don't, and just to make sure you obey us, I forbid you from going to any other countries during the war! I will also have guards on your islands to make sure!" England commanded leaving the room with Scotland and Ireland. _ sat on her bed speechless. They knew she would never disobey a command or order. Tears began to run down her face as she curled up on her bed.

"I-I'm so sorry…Lukas", she quietly said. _ cried for many days and nights, and never once left her home.

{1945}

It had been five years since the last time _ saw Norway. She had decided to start helping out England during the five years, and kept prisoners on her islands. While visiting the prison she met North Italy or Feliciano. At first she was shocked that they had captured such a major country, but as she became more familiar with his personality…she realized why. They became good friends and she would visit him daily. She even had him taken out of the cell and insisted he stay with her. He would tell her stories of his friends including Germany, and she would tell him of hers. He took her mind off all the bloodshed of the war, but she would still wake up crying from nightmares of war. Today was different though. _ woke up and wasn't in tears. She stood and walked into the kitchen where Italy was cooking.

"Ah, _! Good morning!..._?"

Her hair was covering her eyes and she was silent.

"…I'm done…I'm done with crying over the bloodshed…I'm done staying here like a sitting duck…I don't care if I go against orders…"

She looked up smirking.

"I'm a grown woman; can't I do as I please?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Then I'm going to go visit my dear Lukas whether my siblings like it or not"

He smiled at her.

"Will you join me?"

He nodded and they both put on cloaks. They snuck through the town and took a plane to Norway.


	14. Chapter 14

{In Norway}

Norway was fighting Germany with Denmark in the middle of the battlefield. The odds were not in Norway's favor at the moment. He was weakened by war, and his mind kept wondering to thoughts of _. _Is she safe? Will she stay safe? Does she miss me? Will I ever see her again?_ He remembered the one time he was very weak and didn't know if he'd live.

_{Flashback}_

_After a major population decrease, Norway's health became very fragile. He was basically on his death bed. _ had stayed by his side the whole time. He decided that the two of them should take a stroll through the forest. Norway wanted to visit the woods just in case he did die. They sat on a hill overlooking a small town._

_"…_..."_

_She looked at him._

_"…I want to give you this…"_

_He opened his hand to reveal a necklace with a navy blue gem on it. It was the color of his eyes, and that just so happened to be her favorite color. _ looked at him surprised._

_"It is beautiful…but what is with the sudden gift?"_

_"…Incase I do not make it…I want you to always remember me…"_

__ gave him a smile and lightly placed her hand over his._

_"Lukas…"_

_He lightly gripped her hand._

_"You've always been there for me…and I desire to always be there for you…I love you with all my heart _"_

_"I love you too, and thank you for the gift. I'll never take it off"_

_{End of flashback} _

Germany shoved him to the ground and stepped on him. He had soldiers hold Denmark back as he tortured him. One soldier handed Germany something while whispering to him. He chuckled, and showed Norway the necklace. It was the necklace he gave _. He glared at Germany.

"A plane was shot down an hour ago, and while investigating it they found this. Not even the pilot was in the plane"

Norway snatched the necklace from his hand and tried to move. Germany placed a foot on his ribs aiming a gun at Norway's face. The love of his life was dead and he felt as though he no longer had a reason to live. Norway closed his eyes preparing to accept death. A bullet rang out, but Norway was still alive. He opened his eyes confused and saw Germany holding his side.

"I am so sorry Ludwig, but I will not allow you to do that", a voice said. All the soldiers and Denmark looked up at a hill with wide eyes. Norway turned and his eyes grew wide also.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! So I was thinking about getting a DeviantArt account so people that enjoy my stories could also view them there too. I'm not sure if my stories are good enough to be posted there also, so please tell me your opinion on it in the reviews. I'd appreciate it a lot if you did. Thanks! :-3

* * *

_ stood there in her military attire with a smirk on her face. Denmark smiled at her while Norway narrowed his eyes.

Soldiers prepared to shoot at her, but she quickly said, "Now Italy!"

He fired the hidden cannon. Pasta piled onto most of the soldiers on the battlefield. _ gave him a weak smile.

"U-Um, Italy?"

"Si?"

"When I said load the cannon…I meant load it with ammo…"

"Pasta is ammo!"

_ shrugged, handed him her gun, and pulled out her bow and arrow. She quickly made her way downhill shooting anyone who tried to stop her. She led Denmark and Norway back up the hill to where Italy was.

"Italy keep firing the pasta!"

He nodded.

They both looked at Italy and her confused.

"I helped him escape"

They nodded slowly. She noticed Norway looking at her annoyed and walked up to him with a smirk.

"Is something the matter?"

He stayed silent.

"What is wrong? Can I not fight in wars?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She began walking away from him.

"Well, I'm my own person and I can do whatever-!"

She froze when he embraced her from behind. They both were silent for a moment.

"…You fool…Can't you see I wanted to keep you safe?" Norway whispered into her ear.

"...Can't you see how much I love you? I risked my life coming here, and I did it because I desired to be by your side like always…"

He said nothing, and stayed still. _ felt something cool touch her neck.

"…Some German soldiers found this…after a plane crashed…"

"Ah…I was looking for that! We made them think we died by leaving the plane, but we were in such a hurry to get out of the plane my necklace got caught on something…"

"…You still wear it?..."

_ turned to face him with a grin on her face.

"Of course! It's only been 2,000 years"

Norway's normally straight face became a small smile, and he quietly chuckled.

"I admire you in so many ways _"

He pecked her lips before walking over to Denmark and Italy. _'s smile widened and she walked over to them. Italy stopped firing and turned pale.

"What's wrong Italy?" she asked. He began to stutter and pointed down to where a fuming Germany stood.

"G-G-Germany is going to kill me! I have assisted the enemy! I-I'm s-so sorry _, but I must go find a plane and leave!"

He ran the opposite direction of Germany. A couple seconds later they saw a plane taking off. The nordics and _ stood there silently.

"…That was fast…" the trio muttered. _ looked back down to where Germany was to see him marching up the hill with soldiers behind him. The trio jumped into action.


	16. Chapter 16

{68 years later}{2013}

After many brutal battles, World War II ended and all the countries went back to normal. Things were so calm in the world now…well calmer than before. At the moment a world meeting was beginning to take place. Norway was sitting with the other Nordics near the center of the table. He was watching Mr. Puffin make snarky remarks at Denmark. The room went silent for a second when a group of people entered the room. It was England and all his relatives…including Norway's wife _. After the war, Norway proposed to her. He thought it was appropriate since the two had been together for hundreds of years. The one thing is he didn't marry her as Norway, he married her as Lukas. That meant they were completely separate lands. They had been married for 67 years. He knew the only way she could come to a world meeting is if she came with her brother. She sat down in front of him in between Scotland and England. Her e/c eyes slowly trailed up and at his navy blue eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. Norway kept his straight expression.

{A minute later}

Multiple countries were arguing with each other like usual. England and France were yelling at each other. _ was sitting right in between them trying to have a conversation with Hungary who was sitting a few seats to her left. France sighed and looked down at _.

"I do not understand how such a lovely creature like you could be related to that thing", France muttered.

"How dare you call me a thing you frog, and leave her out of this! You'll get hurt if you don't!" England yelled.

France chuckled and caressed her face. _ glared at him.

"Hurt? Hehe, by who?" he purred.

A pen whizzed by his face stabbing into the wall. He slowly turned to see Norway sitting across the table with a dark aura surrounding him. France began turning pale causing England to laugh.

{Later that day}

After the meeting Norway and _ went to _'s old village. As they walked into her old home Norway muttered, "Something doesn't feel right."

She closed the door and turned to him with a look of confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

She followed his gaze to the grave in the center of the room. It was silent for a second before he quietly said, "…Have you ever met Shetland before?"

"No…I haven't…why the sudden interest?"

"…No reason…"

He turned and began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she yelped grabbing his hand.

"…What is it?"

"…Did you hear that noise?"

"…What noise?"

The sound of snow crunching under feet interrupted the silence. Norway pulled _ into a close huddle on their knees and listened. The footsteps got closer and closer. Norway loosened his grip on her and stood up straight. She looked up at him confused.

"What are you doing?!" she whispered.

His eyes flickered down to hers, and he pushed open the door.

"_? Is that you?!" a voice said.

_ snapped her gaze towards the voice. Her eyes went wide. Norway helped her to her feet and led her out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Not too far away from them, Scotland stood with a young woman beside him. This young woman looked very much like B/F Name. This caused _'s heart to start rapidly pounding in her chest, but the pace slowed down when she realized it wasn't her deceased friend.

It was Scotland's voice that had called out her name. He had a smile on his face at the sight of his sister and Norway together. They stopped in front of him.

"It's quite surprising to see you two here!" Scotland chimed.

"…I could say the same…" _ whispered staring at the young woman beside him.

The woman took notice of her staring and looked at _ confused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"O-Oh was I staring? I'm sorry…You just resemble an old friend of mine very much…"

"Oh, it's fine", the woman cheerfully responded.

"_, this is Shetland. I was showing her around Orkney", Scotland said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shetland", _ said smiling.

"I'm quite shocked you two have never met before", Scotland added.

"Ah, I can see why. Since the Viking era I spent most of my time in Norway", _ added.

"It's mostly my fault we've never met. I tend to separate myself from all my siblings. That's probably why you've never even seen me at gatherings", Shetland responded.

_ nodded at her words and told her, "Well now that we've met maybe we could go out for tea sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah, I would like that", Shetland said grinning at her.

_ glanced over at Norway. He had his normal blank expression on his face. Shetland looked over at him, and smiled.

"It's nice to see you Norway"

He nodded at her. _ wondered how Shetland knew him, but then remembered Shetland was one of the first islands to get invaded. She felt slightly relieved that Shetland greeted him so warmly.

"Anyway, Sorry for interrupting your time in your old village. We must be going now", Scotland said walking out of the village with Shetland. Norway watched them until they were out of sight. He then turned to see _ gazing at the sunset. She had tears running down her cheeks.

"…I understand now", she whispered.

"…?"

"I understand why you distance yourself from humans…"

"…"

"You never want to feel the pain of losing someone you really care about again…"

"…"

_ chuckled.

"I remember arriving in Norway for the first time and seeing all the Vikings rejoicing with people they loved…you didn't run to anyone…you had no one to run to…and so I realized you were just like me…"

"…"

"I sometimes thought I was wrong thinking you were like me…you have your fairies, trolls, and other mythical creatures… but no…you are lonely also…"

"…"

Norway gently turned her towards him, and cupped her face in his hands.

"…As long as you're by my side…I'm don't feel lonely…"

She smiled as he whipped away her tears.

"Jeg elsker deg, _"

"I love you too, Lukas"

He leaned down and kissed her. As he kissed her, all the memories of their past rushed through his mind. Even the memory of when he first met the beautiful _, and how she helped him knowing he was a viking. Though they both changed over the years, she would always be the Beauty and he would always be the Viking.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed Beauty and the Viking part 2. It won't be around long. I will be deleting this and just adding a finishing chapter to the original Beauty and the Viking, but i'll have this part up until Monday of next week. I don't own hetalia or any of the characters.


	18. Next Story

Hey! So I've decided to keep Beauty and the Viking 2 on my account. The reviews I got definetly changed my mind. I appreciate them so much! Anyway! I've decided to open my story options a bit more. I am willing to do a collaboration for a story with anyone who wants to. Also, I will need new character suggestions so if you have a specific character you want in my next story leave a review or vote for the character in the poll on my account. Character suggestions can be from animes other than hetalia. I will starting the next story Thursday so hopefully I'll have a good idea of which character by then. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and kind reviews!

With love from Eva :-3


End file.
